Summerskin
by ZaxSauce12
Summary: After a particularly 'Special' dream during the summer before college Phineas and the guys try to get to the bottom of things. Sorry I'm still not great at summaries.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Ok so this is a story I've had written for a while and just now decided to start uploading it. So here is the Prolouge to the rest of the story, enjoy.  
**

**Prolouge**

A single light shown down from the ceiling directly over Phineas. As he looked around, he couldn't see anything except the outline of the girl he was holding in a passionate embrace while she began to assault is mouth with her own. At first Phineas resisted, but the feeling was so amazing that he gave in and started kissing her back while moaning from the pleasure it caused him. As they separated to catch their breath, Phineas asked the question that had been on his mind nearly the entire time.

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" The mysterious girl asked in a slightly familiar voice. She began to move her face into the light, but as soon as the light hit her face, Phineas eyes snapped open, shaking him from the erotic dream. Phineas groaned as he rolled onto his side and tried to fall back asleep, frustrated that he hadn't been able to figure out who she was.

(*)(*)

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Phineas said he soon as he saw Ferb was awake, trying to finish reading his book. Ferb only raised an eyebrow at his step-brother, the look saying "Isn't it a little early to already know what we're doing today?"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "No, no it isn't." Ferb snorted through his nose, but he nodded his head, agreeing to whatever plan Phineas had planned for that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: It Occurs to me I have no Title for any of these chapters which for me is a first but I'm not too worried about it I'm sure you guys don't mind, so here be chapter 1  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys, thanks for coming so early." Phineas said as Bufrod and Baljeet walked into the backyard.

"This better be good Dinner Bell; I should still be in bed." Buford said threatingly.

"Oh it is, I need to know what guys think of something." Phineas started.

"Ans what would that be?" Baljeet asked.

"I need your help to figure out who this person is in my dream." Phineas explained rather plainly.

"Well, what happened?" Baljeet questioned.

Phineas proceeded to recount the tale of his dream to the guys, unaware of an eavesdropping Isabella, who didn't know that he was explaining a dream, having not been able to hear that part of the conversation.

"So any thoughts," Phineas asked hopefully as he finished his story. All of the other three teenagers exchanged a look between themselves. They were ninety-nine point nine percent sure of who the girl was in Phineas' dream was, but they took a silent vow at the moment not to tell Phineas, taking in the fact that they would all be held within an inch of their lives by that particular person. So to save their skins they simply played dumb, shaking their heads and not saying who they thought it was.

"What am I gonna do?" Phineas cried out dejectedly.

"Why not build a machine that lets you view your dreams again, just this time from an outside point of view?" Baljeet offered as if it was the first and only plan. Ferb and Buford punched Baljeet in the arm for giving Phineas the idea.

"That's a great idea Baljeet. I can't believe that I didn't think of it." Phineas responded rather sarcastically. "But we need to get a move on if are going to get started before everyone else shows up."

The other guys gave Phineas a questioning look. "What, I don't want all of our friends to see my emberassing dream. It's bad enough you guys will see it." Phineas defended himself.

"Oh, ok, that makes sense. Alright, let's get started." Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet said simultaneously.

While Phineas and the rest of the guys were getting started on their days project, Isabella had finally managed to round up all of the former Fireside Girls. Gretchen had to be literally dragged away for behind a stack of books. Millie she stole away from Django, and Ginger was willing to come cause she was having trouble finding Baljeet. Holly was the easiest to find because she was doing very little at that point in the day, and like the rest of the girls would meet Isabella a bit later, but Addison was different from the rest of the girls. Even thought she wasn't busy, or spending time with Buford, she was refusing to cooperate.

"Why should I go with you?" Addison asked frustratedly.

"Cause it's an emergency." Isabella shot back.

"What kind of emergency?" Addison asked, getting angrier by the second. "Because all of the other 'emergency's' that he called us for were only just for you to whine about Phineas."

"No, this time it isn't just about Phineas," Isabella started.

"Ha," Addison pointed a finger at Isabella, interrupting the former troop leader. "I knew-"

Isabella ignored Addison. "It involves all of the boys." Isabella finished her statement.

"-it. Wait, this also involves Ferb?" Addison asked worriedly.

"Yes, now let's go." Isabella stated, more like commanded, as the former troop began heading toward the assigned meeting place; which was ironically their old Fireside Girls hangout.

(*)(*)

"What was so important you had to drag me away from Django?" Millie asked angrily as soon as she arrived to the meeting place.

"Millie, just calm down; this is important." Isabella responded rather flatly.

"I swear if this is another Phienas emergency I'm gonna be ticked."

"I think that our boyfriends are cheating on us." Isabella stated, trying not begin crying.

Upon hearing this everyone in the room gasped and began murmuring to themselves before Ginger spoke up.

"Wait, you don't have a boyfriend, and how do you know that they're cheating on us?"

"Well…"

**A/N: Ok so What did you think don't forget to review and tell me, also I've decided I'll post a new chapter every Friday while I work on my bigger projects.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay so here be the next chapter it's a little short but I think will help clear things up**

**( Flashback)**

Isabella headed toward the Flynn-Fletcher backyard when she heard Baljeet ask, "Well, what happened?"

Phineas starts. "It was amazing. I was lying there with a single light shining down on her while she was sitting on my stomach. Almost instantly she started kissing me. It was so amazing that well I started attacking her mouth with mine. We rolled over and over until we landed on the floor and had to break apart for air." Phineas paused to catch his breath, not having taken a breath since he started the tale. The short break caused the rest of the guys to began to comment.

"I wish that had been me."

"I hope I can do something like that."

Those comments hadn't really bothered Isabella, considering that they were a bunch of teenage guys, but Ferb's comment sent her over the edge.

"See, I told you so."

After hearing that, Isabella walked away from the gate and began to collect the rest of her friends.

**(End Flashback)**

All the other Fireside Girls had stunned expressions on their faces. Addison was the first to break the silence. "I don't know Isabella. As big as a jerk as Buford is most of the time, that really doesn't sound like something that he would do."

"Or Baljeet." Gretchen added.

"And that really, really doesn't sound like Ferb." Gretchen finished.

"But Gretchen, don't you remember that one girl Ferb used to flirt with?" Isabella asked, causing Gretchen to snarl her nose and growl at the comment. "Now, what are you going to believe: your gut feeling, or the person that heard it all with their own two ears?"

Meanwhile, Phineas and the guys had finished building the dream viewing machine. It was a combination of a virtual reality machine and a holograph projector to give the ultimate emersion experience to everyone viewing it. However built into the device specifically so Phineas wouldn't be too humiliated, was a single virtual reality helmet and chair connected to a small plasma screen tv; which Phineas was now getting himself strapped into.

"Is that everything?" Ferb asked as Phineas finally got strapped in.

Phineas paused to think before answering. "Um, no I'm gonna need a flashlight."

"I'm on it." Ferb said as he walked into the house for a flashlight. Baljeet took the opportunity to ask a question that had been at the back of his mind since they had started construction on the Dream Machine.

"Phineas, won't your dream be affected by your presence there?"

Phineas looked at him with a bored expression before answering. "No, Blajeet. This machine doesn't actually put me into my dream, it just lets me view it. It's kinda like an instant replay on tv; just seeing it again doesn't affect the outcome of it." Just then Ferb returned with a flashlight for Phineas. "Thanks bro," Phineas thanked Ferb. "Alright, now that I have my flashlight; Ferb fire this puppy up."

Ferb gave a thumbs up and pushed the button to start the machine, making sure that it was set to the correct (solo view) mode.

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think, also are you comfortable with this story at T or do you want to boost the rating and content to M? Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Phineas arrived back in his dream, he flicked on his flashlight figure out where he was. The first thing he was when he looked to his right was a red telephone booth with the word 'Chelsea' on it, which only confused him. As he looked farther down with his flashlight he was a neatly made bed with a Union Jack on the comforter, which seemed vaguely familiar. While turning to his left, nothing really struck him as odd, except the fact there was no discernable light source other than his flashlight. No ceiling lights, no lamps, no nightlight, but most noticeable, no light from the windows. Strange as that was, it was nothing compared to what he noticed next. It was a bed made to look like a boat and on the side was written 'S.S. Phineas,' which told him one thing; this dream was in his room.

((**))((**))

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the former Fireside Girls, had just arrived in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where Ferb was keeping a close watch on Phineas' vitals.

"Whatcha doin'?" Addyson asked then she along with the rest of the other girls turned to see if Isabella would show any reaction. Isabella simply sighed and kept her gloomy expression. _"Wow, she must be really torn up about this,"_ Addyson thought to herself before turning back to Ferb to get the answer from her earlier question.

"Right now I'm monitoring Phineas' vitals." Ferb responded without so much as looking up.

"Well, why are you doing that?" Addyson asked. Ferb made a move to answer, but was cut off by Isabella.

"Is he in any danger?" Isabella asked worriedly.

Ferb waited to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted before answering. "No, he's just viewing a dream again. But if he gets too excited or to surprised, he could exit early and any number of things could happen. I just think that it's better to be safe than sorry."

"So I guess that means I'll have to wait for Phineas to get out before I can talk to you." Addyson asked.

"That's right, but Buford and Baljeet aren't doing anything if you need to talk to them." Ferb replied as Buford and Baljeet were immediately dragged away by their ears by their respective girlfriends for a little 'talk'.

(((***)))(((***)))

After getting over the slight shock that his dream was in his room; Phineas continued looking around. The next thing the flashlight illuminated was a human foot. After panicking for a second, he realized that it was dream Phineas' foot and it was attached to the rest of the body. He was dressed, but not in his pjs like Phineas had expected. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt with KISS in large letters printed on it. This stuck out to Phineasl not only as something he wouldn't normally wear, but it was also vaguely familiar. Phineas shook the feeling off and resumed looking around the floor so he didn't trip over anything. When he was a foot with painted purple toenails hit the floor by his bed, he stopped his search left and right and began to look up. Starting with her feet, they were smooth and slim, the exact opposite of a man's foot. His light continued up her shapely legs, stopping when he got to her waist; extremely relieved to see she was at least wearing purple lace panties. Phineas continued with his oogling of the mystery girl, his eyes slowly sliding over her flat stomach. Again stoping before reaching an intimate area, hoping beyond hope that she had something covering her chest; which thankfully she was, a lacy bra matching her panties, the bra completely covered her breasts. There wasn't any cleavage being showed.

"_Even half naked, she shows modesty."_ Phineas thought to himselfwhile he stared, mesmerized at her for minutes before realizing his dream playback was almost over. He then continued looking her over still going upward with his gaze over her neck where a long strand of black hair layed. Up past her chin and pouty lips to her button nose, to her eyes whcich were like two crystal clear pools of sparkling blue. Phineas stared at her face for a good thirty seconds before realizing who it was.

"Is that… Isabella?"

**A/N: Alright so there be the bomb let me know what you thought in a REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Monday Surprise for all your faces! I'm going on vacation this week and wanted to make sure you got your weekly chapter even if it is early. So Here be this week's short chapter enjoy.**

"Ferb can you at least talk to me," Addyson asked frustrated. Ferb only shook his head without looking up from Phineas' vitals. Ferb had been growing worried as Phineas' vitals had been steadily increasing as his play back was progressing. Isabella, seeing that Ferb was worried, walked over to him.

"Ferb, is Phineas gonna be ok?" Isabella asked a bit apprehensively. Ferb turned to her.

"He should be as long as he doesn't get too surprised and he remains calm." As soon as Ferb finished his sentence, there was huge spike in Phineas' heartrate and blood pressure as he nearly shouted "Is that… Isabella?" Ferb Immediately spun back to the console where he had been monitoring Phineas' vitals and began twisting knobs and mumbling to himself.

"Come on Phin, there's only thirty second left. Just calm for that long."

(*)(*)

Phineas was freaking out. "Alright Phin, calm down, remember what Ferb said. If you get to excited or surprised you could be yanked out of the playback with serious consequences." To try and distract himself, he began to look over his wardrobe and wander why he would ever be dressed like that. As he moved up his legs and got to his waist, he saw dream Isabella's graceful hips pressed against his waist. Seeing this brought his thoughts back to Isabella and why he would dreaming about her, it took him a minute to catch his train of thought.

"Stop that, you're supposed to be distracting yourself until the dream ends." He scolded himself. Phineas was so frustrated with himself, he failed to notice the dream beginning to fade around him, signaling the end of the simulation.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter I know its a day early but hey you guys deserve it.**

"Ferb, what's going on?! Is Phineas gonna be okay? Why don't you answer me?" Isabella begged Ferb to answer. These were just a few of the questions that Isabella had been pelting Ferb with while he had been keeping an eye on Phineas' vitals.

Ferb started as calmly as he could. "Isabella…"

"We need to get him out of there," Isabella cut him off. That was the final straw for Ferb.

"Isabella, just shut up! I'm trying to keep him safe!" Ferb shouted, no longer able to contain his frustration.

"Well, he would be safer if you pulled him out!" Isabella shouted back.

"Isabella, if I pull him out, he could be seriously hurt." Ferb told her for like the fifth time.

"Yeah, 'could' being the key word there."

"You're the one worried that he'll get hurt." Ferb shot back.

"Well, wh- what can we do? I mean, we just can't stand doing nothing." Isabella asked nearly desperately.

"Sometimes the best thing we can do is wait." Ferb replied. Ferb glanced over at Phineas' vitals, but instead of the normal signals, there was no reply, no signals, no anything. Ferb began to freak out, pushing buttons as fast as he could, which didn't go unnoticed by Isabella.

"Ferb, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Phineas' vitals, they just… disappeared."

"What do you mean just disappeared? Signals just don't go missing without a good reason."

"Well, do you have an explanation?" Ferb snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice from behind them asked.

Ferb and Isabella head's snapped around to see a rather drowsy Phineas. Ferb so glad that his brother wasn't dead or some vegetable, smiled and placed a hand on his heart, trying to control the rapid heartbeat that he had developed. Isabella couldn't help herself and ran and wrapped Phineas in as big of a hug as she could muster.

"Did I miss something?" Phineas asked, rubbing his head as the migraine he has was now pounding throughout his entire skull.

"Don't you ever that to us again, Phineas Flynn" Isabella said through her tears.

"Apparently it was something bad." Phineas looked over at Ferb, hoping he could give him an explanation.

"Your vitals disappeared. We didn't know why so we started freaking out. It didn't cross my mind that you could have undone yourself from the machine."

"Ahh," Phineas replied, finally getting the full picture. Phineas looked down at Isabella, who had still not let go of Phineas. He pulled her off of him. "Isabella can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Phineas pulled Isabella to the opposite side of the yard.

**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys I know I'm a little late but still here's the last chapter (besides an epilogue) (show some support with a review)**

"Listen, I need to-"

"First I need to say something." Isabella demanded, remembering why she had come to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard in the first place. "I overheard you talking to the rest of the guys," Phineas' cheeks turned red, not exactly happy that his conversation had been heard by a girl.

"What I wanted to say is that, I just can't believe you would hook up with some slut like that." Isabella said flatly.

"Isabella, I-" Phineas started before being immediately cut off by Isabella.

"No shut the fuck up and let me finish, as if it's not bad enough you're sleeping with this whore I come in here and hear you bragging about it to your brother and friends, who might I mention are in relationships… I just can't believe you would promote this sort of thing…" Isabella trailed off her anger dissipating.

"Just let me explain she's not what you think." Phineas said before again being stopped by a frustrated Isabella.

"Listen I don't want to hear any more about your slut."

"Fine just come watch this." Phineas said,

"And why should I?" Isabella asked still frustrated.

"Because I think it would help explain things if you knew who you were calling a slut." Phineas said.

"Alright fine." Isabella said before walking over to the machine in a huff.

After being strapped in Phineas handed her a flashlight and explained she would need it to see because it was so dark inside of the dream. With Isabella inside the dream Phineas left Ferb to watch it while explaining things to Addyson.

As Isabella was finally released from the dream machine her eyes stayed wide with surprise at what she had witnessed. The walk across the yard to Phineas seemed to be the longest walk of her life as all of her emotions were fighting for supremacy changing between guilt, frustration, and unbridled happiness that he shared her feelings.

"So what did you think?" Phineas asked in a sing song voice. Isabella stared at him for a second, her mind remaining a battleground of emotions before finally settling on the most powerful, by tackling him to the ground and planting a passionate kiss on him in response. At first the surprise ruined the moment for Phineas but after a seconds hesitation he returned it. The two stayed like that for a while before finally an extra loud throat clear came from across the yard from Ferb and Addyson. With that Isabella climbed off Phineas and said "Well clearly I owe you an apology for not letting you explain."

"Oh don't worry about it, I think we're okay now." Phineas said chuckling, while in the background Ferb and Addyson rolled their eyes.

**A/N: So as this is the end of the main story I want to say a huge thanks for all the support and also a shout out to my beta vcawarrior15 if you haven't read anything of his you should go check them out, also they will for personal reasons not be able to beta my next story so... if you know someone or you would like to beta hit me up with a private message.**


	8. Epilouge

**A/N: As Promised an epilouge.**

As the morning dawned on the day of Isabella's move to college she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how things would be, the thought of everything changing upset her so much so that she started to cry.

Phineas awoke to the sound of soft sobs as he looked to his left he saw the sound coming from the raven haired girl he loved so much so he immediately went to comfort her.

"Shh shh, whats wrong?" Phineas asked while stroking Isabella's hair.

"It's just the thought of leaving you and everyone else I love hear while i go to college, I feel like it will change everything."  
Isabella said through tears.

"Isabella I can promise you one thing I will not stop loving you just because you're not here, as for things changing with everyone else, I don't know if they will but the only way to really find out is to go."Phineas said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Isabella knew that as long as Phineas would love her it didn't matter so much to her how everything else turned out. with that thought she snuggled up close to him and drifted to sleep for a few more hours before she had to face reality.

**A/N: Okay so if you guys want to know what happened the night before there should be a story for it in the M section hopefully by next Friday its by pair of doofs I dont know what they titled it but if you keep an eye out you should be able to spot it.**

**Also There may be a sequel but not until after I finish my next project "The Closet Door"**

**Make sure to review!**


End file.
